Adonis
by kweandee
Summary: Beastboy is raped during a battle with Adonis, can the titans help him recover and keep it from happening twice.


Adonis…

Summary: Beastboy is raped during a battle with Adonis, can the titans help him recover and keep it from happening twice. (Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans….it'd be nice though LOL).

The battle started out pretty much like any other, it was mid afternoon when they arrived downtown to find Adonis had teamed up with the Hive. The villains had just robbed the local savings bank and were attempting their getaway. Robin gave the order and the titans sprang into action. Evenly matched they each focused on an individual villain. Adonis who had been attempting to leave with a safe saw Beastboy and immediately changed into the beast and charged at him completely abandoning the idea of escaping. Seeing this Beastboy changed as well to meet him head on. It wasn't too long before the battle escalated between the two and Adonis took off for the sewer with Beastboy right on his tail.

Raven who was in her own battle with Jinx couldn't help but notice the two disappear and was concerned. It had been a few years since the first time he changed into the Beast, he was older and had better control now but that part of himself still scared him and she knew it. In no other form does his animal side completely dominate his human side, the beast is a representation of everything primal in him and he worried he could accidentally kill someone if he looses control. Calling it in to Robin she turned her attention back to her own battle, they would have to look for him later.

It was about an hour later they were just wrapping it up and sending the Hive off to jail when they received the distress call from Beastboy's communicator. It was coming from the warehouse district which was about twenty minutes away. Fearing he lost control and something happened they headed over there. Raven arrived first looking around she didn't see him and wasn't sure if he was inside one of the abandoned buildings. After calling his name several times and receiving no response she used her powers to find him and began walking in the direction they led her. The other titans met up with her just as she was coming around one of the buildings and there across the way they saw him. Making they're way over to him they could see once they got a little closer something was terribly wrong. He was in his human form leaning partially against the wall with his back to it using his hands to seemingly hold himself up, his clothes although always shredded when he became the beast looked more so then usual and he was trembling badly. His head was down and his eyes were closed tightly, they could hear him whimpering. "Beastboy…" Robin called gently as they approached him. He didn't want to scare him anymore then he appeared to be already. "Are you okay? Where's Adonis?"

Jumping slightly he opened his eyes; he had been trying to calm down and completely forgot he had called them. Ashamed of what Adonis had done and the fact that they're closeness made his body shake more he panicked. "He got away…I'm okay" he replied a little faster then he meant to backing up further to the wall.

"BB…what's wrong? You don't look ok" Cyborg asked concerned taking another step towards him.

He continued to insist he was fine sliding further and further away from them along the wall. Seeing this was only making him worse Raven stopped them so he can have room to breathe. Walking over she stopped in front of him, she could feel pain and fear coming from him. "Gar…" she whispered gently reaching out to him not worried about using his real name, they were the only ones there. "Rae I'm okay…really" he had replied with a shaky voice barely able to look her in the face before his knees started to buckle. Guiding him down to his knees gently she put up a hand stopping they're worried friends from rushing over. "Gar you're not okay….what happened?" she asked in a soft voice. When he looked up at her his eyes started watering and he looked down quickly. She could feel his mind struggling and knew he wasn't in any condition to explain. Moving closer to him she took his trembling hands "Will you let me see?" she asked. Closing his eyes tears streamed down his face, the other titans looked on worried. "Please…" she whispered. Opening them he didn't look up but nodded nervously, she took one hand and gently brought it to his temple letting her mind enter his….

**Beastboy's flashback**

After separating from the original battle he chased Adonis through the sewer system until they reached the warehouse district. Entering a clearing in the tunnels Adonis had stopped running and they're battle both in beast form resumed. Majority of the battle Beastboy had the upper hand but as he tired the tables turned. The battle ended with Adonis victorious leaving him on the ground pretty badly beaten. Still in beast form he attempted to get up when Adonis suddenly pounced on him in what looked like a mounting position pushing him back down on his stomach. She watched as he lost his concentration and changed back into his human form. Looking at him as he started to struggle it almost looked like he knew what was going to happen. "Adonis stop what are you doing?" he yelled fearfully feeling his legs being pushed apart. Growling Adonis still in his beast form began tearing at the back of his clothes clawing his skin in the process. He started screaming in pain and seeing his communicator a few feet away reached desperately for it. Grabbing it he had just enough time to hit the distress button before it was knocked out of his hand by Adonis who then pinned his free arm to the floor and began violently thrusting into him. He screamed for him to stop, struggling as much as he could. Adonis roared warningly moving his massive paw from his back to his head causing him to stop instantly. Feeling claws in the side of his head Beastboy laid there and cried helplessly as the assault continued. When it was finally over Adonis got off him but he was in too much pain and too scared to move. Moving to the side of him Adonis roughly flipped him onto his back causing Beastboy to cry out. Silencing him with a fierce growl he held his head to the side, his eyes shut tight terrified Adonis would kill him right there. He gasped as he felt the front of his torn pants being pulled down more and whimpered feeling the beast massive tongue between his legs licking him roughly. Once Adonis was finished dominating and humiliating him, the beast seemed to smile taking off down one of the tunnels. She watched as he curled up on his side covering his face with his hand and cried uncontrollably.

**end flashback**

She left his mind shocked by what she saw and looked to him seeing his eyes shut tight and he was shaking even more than before. "Shhh…its okay" she whispered wrapping her arms around him carefully bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. Burying his face in the crook of her neck he began to cry quietly. "Robin…Star would you go back to the tower and get the med bay ready please?" she asked not looking at them as she tried to comfort him.

"Raven…what's happened?" Robin asked concerned. Star seemed to understand and pulled him away with her telling them they would see them home.

Cyborg watched the two leave than looked back to Raven and Beastboy, slowly walking over he knelt down next to them. "Rae what happened to him?" he asked looking at his best friend.

"Adonis ….he raped him" she replied closing her eyes as they started to water slightly.

Cyborg's human eye widened for a moment before narrowing in anger by what he just heard but settling on Beastboy his expression softened and he began typing commands into his arm. He knew the first thing they needed to do was to get him out of there and back to the tower. "B… everything's going to be alright just hold on" he said as the T car came around the corner and stopped at the curb. Grabbing a blanket from the trunk he came back over "Okay B listen, I need you to lean towards Raven more so we can get you covered. Can you do that?" Beastboy merely whimpered in reply nodding into her shoulder. As she helped him lean forward Cyborg was able to get a good look at the damage Adonis had done, deep claw marks ran down his back blood still flowing freely from them. The backside of his uniform was missing exposing the brutal rape and damage it left behind. Suppressing his own tears Cyborg quickly covered him. "Rae…go open the back door and get in I'm gonna bring him to you ok?" looking up she nodded and after giving Beastboy a gentle kiss on his forehead got up and headed to the car. Once she left he positioned himself in front of his injured friend. "Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

"I…I don't know…" Beastboy replied in a shaky voice lowering his head and closing his eyes. He was in a lot of pain and starting to feel dizzy and light headed. Cyborg must have noticed because he felt himself being lifted off the ground and gasped slightly in surprise.

"It's okay B…I got you" he said as he carried him to the car and carefully placed him in the back with Raven. After calling Robin to let them know what was going on, he got in and they headed to the tower.


End file.
